Baymax
Baymax is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6 and of it's sequel television series, ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. He is an inflatable robot created by Tadashi Hamada to serve as a personal healthcare companion. Following Tadashi's death, Baymax came into the possessions of Hiro Hamada. He is a member of the superhero team known as Big Hero 6. Baymax is based on the character of the same name from the original comic book series, Big Hero 6 published by Zenescope Comics. Background : “''Wait 'til my brother sees you! You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many!” : ―Tadashi to Baymax (in a recording prior to his death) Baymax was created by the brilliant Tadashi Hamada as a healthcare-providing robot nurse/doctor for the citizens of San Fransokyo and his brother, Hiro Hamada. Tadashi's goal in creating Baymax was to help improve healthcare around the world, basically wanting nothing more than to use his creation and genius for the betterment of humanity. To provide him with his programming and overall personality, Baymax was given a special chip with Tadashi's inscriptions. The chip makes him the lovable robot he truly is, for without it, he can be conceived as an entirely different being. As programming would have, Baymax is instantly summoned by the sound of distress, and can only deactivate once his current patient states "I am satisfied with my care." Official Description : ''Baymax cares. That's what he was designed to do. The adorable, plus-sized inflatable robot's job title is technically Healthcare Companion: With a simple scan, Baymax can detect vital stats, and, given a patient's level of pain, can treat nearly any ailment. Conceived and built by Tadashi Hamada, Baymax just might revolutionize the healthcare industry. But to the inventor's kid brother Hiro, the nurturing, guileless bot turns out to be more than what he was built for—he's a hero, and quite possibly Hiro's closest friend. And after some deft reprogramming that includes a rocket fist, super strength and rocket thrusters that allow him to fly, Baymax becomes one of the Big Hero 6. : Personality : “''I am programmed to assess everyone’s healthcare needs.” : ―Baymax As mentioned above, Baymax is a healthcare robot. As such, he is highly intelligent in the world of medics, devoted, and extremely caring for his patient, in question. Even so, he is slightly naïve, as he initially lacks understanding of human emotion, as well as lacks human emotion, himself, only being concerned of his patient and providing excellent healthcare to the best of his ability. Baymax's programming comes from the health care programming chip Tadashi had made that contains Baymax's personality and memories. Once installed inside him, Baymax is the lovable, adorable, kind-hearted medical machine he was made to be. However, other chips installed can also affect him greatly. One instance was the chip created by Hiro that gave Baymax several karate moves but also sent him on a violent rampage without the presence of his original chip. Baymax is rather calm, even when in dangerous situations, and takes his time thinking of ways out of even the simplest of situations. Baymax is also very curious of his surroundings and tends to get easily distracted. However, after meeting Hiro, he slowly begins to change, pick up human tendencies and emotions, and eventually gains a personality of his very own, outside of his original programming, thus enabling him to form a close bond with the young boy genius, to the point where his protection over the former was no longer out of the fact that he was his "patient", but rather because he felt a true emotional connection and love for him. During his time with Hiro, Baymax saw the boy as a patient and would often follow whatever he would suggest, when believing it would improve his health, such as following the microbot to where it was heading, and allowing Hiro to upgrade him twice to catch Yokai. However, as he grew close to Hiro, he no longer followed Hiro's orders, specifically after the latter manipulated the robot's programming in order to murder Yokai; growing to realize that this would not help Hiro and that Tadashi wouldn't approve, thus proving he had moved on from his initial programming. From that point, forward, Baymax's actions were consented. Though Baymax gained a personality and a mind of his own as the film progressed, one definite part of his programming that he decided to stick with, aside from his role as a healthcare companion, was his vow to never harm a human being. This would go on to shape the foundation of the Big Hero 6 moral code, as violence is not always the answer. Physical Appearance Profile Baymax (Normal Form).png|Baymax in his Normal Form. Profile Baymax (Superhero Form).png|Baymax in his Superhero Form. : '''Hiro': "Vinyl?" : Tadashi: "Yeah, going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing." : Hiro: "Looks like a walking marshmallow." : ―Hiro and Tadashi, about Baymax Baymax is a helper robot, who provides assistance to the host or guest within his presence. He is an inflatable white robot with his metal parts built from inside. They are only visible when one looks deep inside through his inflatable vinyl material. Baymax's external structure resembles the appearance of a cute, fluffy snowman, or, as Hiro calls him, a big marshmallow. A small badge-shaped access port is placed on the left side of his chest that can hold up to four cartridge chips at a time to contain his initial programming and any additional programming. After Hiro downloads karate techniques into Baymax, he develops a prototype dull-green armor for Baymax to use in executing karate. This armor covers his limbs with various padding and restraint to his soft form and grants his vinyl construction resistance to damage. However, the armor is also wide enough to enable Baymax's wide exterior to fit. In his superhero form, he is upgraded with red and purple protective armor. While in this form, he has the ability to fly with the aid of two foot-equipped rocket thrusters and back-mounted wings and can fight thanks to the reinforced durability the armor offers. This armor is also more flexible in that it possesses tremendous strength while at the same time it is more light-looking and sleek in design Powers and Abilities Baymax is a robot designed for care and support, as such he has abilities suited for his function. * Superhuman strength: According to Tadashi, Baymax was programmed with considerably impressive strength and is supposedly able to lift 1,000 pounds. However, this cannot be applied to physical force he generates, as he was unable to even kick down a door due to his vinyl padding. With his super suit, his strength is increased. * Medical knowledge: Baymax is a database on health, and has information on over 10,000 different medical procedures. * Data storage: Baymax has the ability to store a massive amount of data, making him highly intelligent in several fields, should he take the time to access the information from a module. * Scanner: Baymax has a built-in scanner that allows him to scan all medical data on his patient and readily identify them. With his suit, the scanner becomes enhanced and can be used to track the person down by their medical profile. * Defibrillators: One of his medical components, Baymax has defibrillators built into his hands. * Anti-bacterial spray: Baymax dispenses a spray from his hands to kill pathogenic microbes on his patient. * Heating system: Baymax's body is equipped with a heating system that warms anyone lying on him. * Chip reading: Baymax's programming can be modified depending on the chip that's installed. He was able to learn karate techniques when Hiro downloaded these into a chip for him; however his personality resides in his original chip, so if this chip is removed, the remaining chips will override his initial programming. ** Martial Artist: Due to the fighting chip installed, Baymax can execute various fighting moves and action. With his armor, Baymax becomes considerably stronger and more mobile, and gains certain abilities. * Flight: Due to the thrusters on the armor's feet, Baymax is capable of flight. Despite his size, he is extremely good at maneuvering through the air. Occasionally, because of this ability, Baymax's teammates will use him as transportation. When in the air, the suit lets him reach mach speeds. * Rocket Fist: Baymax's armor's glove can disconnect from the suit, and propel itself toward a target. This allows the glove to be used as a projectile. * Magnetism: The back of Baymax's armor is equipped with magnetic extensions, allowing Hiro to safely ride atop the robot's back (when wearing his own armor) without the fear of falling. Appearances Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6: The Series Printed Media Video Games Disney Parks Trivia * To capture the personality of Baymax, Don Hall and Chris Williams were inspired by Totoro from Studio Ghibli's My Neighbor Totoro. * In the scene where Baymax first meets Hiro, it is unknown where Baymax got the lollipop he handed to Hiro. * Baymax and Hiro are the only members of the team to not have nicknames. * Baymax can download vast amounts of information into himself by simply touching another technological device, such as a computer monitor or, if possible, another robot. This is evidenced during the scene where Baymax downloads all kinds of information on human emotion to comfort Hiro for the first time. He touches Hiro's computer monitor to download the information. * The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot somewhat implies that Baymax was originally built by Hiro only after Tadashi's death to fill his void, just like in the comic book. At that time of production, his quotes were cheesy. * Baymax activates when he hears the words "Ow" and deactivates when he hears the words "I am satisfied with my care" as mentioned above. * It took Tadashi 84 tries to perfect Baymax. * When Baymax is low on battery, he enters a state that appears to make him highly euphoric and incoherent, as if he were intoxicated. It is possible that power is distributed unevenly throughout his circuitry when there is not enough battery before he shuts down. It is unknown how long it takes for his lithium ion battery to charge. * In the manga version of the movie (which is altered), it is shown that when Hiro was younger, he was severely targeted and bullied for his intelligence, changing him into a shut in. Tadashi would often fight the bullies to protect his brother and provide his brother first aid. To cheer Hiro up, he would also give a lollipop. This may have been his inspiration to create Baymax. * A deleted scene that is present in supplementary books The Science of Big Hero 6 bonus DVD (and the manga named after him) reveals that Baymax was presented at the showcase with Fred and Tadashi by his side and whether or not Baymax was still inside the building when it exploded is left a mystery.10 * Despite the fact that he is supposed to deactivate when he is told "I am satisfied with my care", when he shows Hiro the clips of Tadashi building him and his final completion, when Tadashi in the video said "I am satisfied with my care", the recording had paused but Baymax did not deactivate. This may be because it was from a video or because he needs to hear these words from the person who activated him and whom he is serving as a patient (who, in this case, was Hiro). * Baymax is capable of turning his head around 180 degrees, as shown during the car chase with Yokai. * While Aunt Cass is oblivious to Baymax's existence (until after the events of the film), Hiro and Tadashi's friends appeared to have been acquainted with Baymax prior to the car chase with Yokai. However, Tadashi had never introduced Baymax to them onscreen. * After 2014 renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, Baymax was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. Category:Characters Category:Deutragonists Category:Males